Barry
Barry & Shelby or Sherry '('She'lby and Ba'rry) is the relationship between or friendship romantic pairing between Shelby and Barry in Best Friends Whenever. They are currently good friends and neighbors. To see the cast pairing, see Gus & Lauren. Ship Names *'Shelbarry '(Shelb/y & B/'arry)'' Moments Season 1 A Time to Travel *Barry was willing to help Shelby out with her Cameron problem, establishing their relationship as good friends. *Barry and Shelby were next to each other in the lab. A Time to Cheat *Shelby sits behind Barry in class. *Both Shelby and Barry experienced bad luck immensely in this episode. (i.e. Shelby with her stress hives and Barry with his eyebrows) *Once Barry screamed at the sight of Shelby's rash on her neck, he quickly apologized and tried to justify his scream to her. *Shelby was not mad at Barry for screaming at her. *Barry grinned while he was apologizing to Shelby, almost as if it was a reassuring smile. *Shelby was shown with a wide, nervous smile on her face once Barry told her she looked like a monster. *Shelby gave Barry a brown paper bag with a face drawn on it so he could cover his gone eyebrows. A Time to Say Thank You *Barry seems to enter Shelby's house unannounced. *Shelby insisted for Barry to say "Thank You" for the food, to which he replies "Could be warmer". *Both Shelby and Barry not only unintentionally hurt their friends, but lacked an understanding of why they were upset (hence the term unintentional). *Both Shelby and Barry argued over why Naldo and Cyd felt the way they had felt. *Shelby and Barry had a scene together, alone in his RV, talking about Naldo and Cyd. A Time to Jump and Jam *Shelby assured past Barry that he would get taller. *Shelby laughed at past Barry joke which he commented on not being funny. *They have a brief moment of genuine laughter. *Shelby went to Barry for help rather frequently in this episode. *Barry was nowhere near being annoyed and exhausted each time Shelby asked for advice, regardless of how many times she asked for it. In fact, he was more than willing to help her out throughout the entire episode. *Shelby said "Thanks Little Barry" after he helped her realize she misjudged Jen. *Barry didn't get angry with Shelby for calling him "Little Barry", despite his distaste for the nickname. A Time to Rob and Slam *Shelby and Barry both think the Spark Dynamo movie is terrible. The Butterscotch Effect *When Barry was explaining the butterfly effect he walked towards Shelby. Shelby looked at Barry as he talked with much interest. *Shelby agreed that she and Cyd won't use time travel for unnecessary purposes, even though they did it again. *Shelby was the first to respond to Barry's sad mood when he said out loud that his favorite childhood sciences hero died. *Shelby "Awed" at Barry's fantasy death. Then she said, "Barry's fantasy death has a romance subplot.". *Shelby admitted that she liked the splash of color in Barry's hair in the alternate timeline. *Shelby came up with the idea to help 2010 Barry meet his scientist hero. *Shelby felt bad about Barry and wanted to do everything possible to fulfill the dream of Barry to meet his hero. Shake Your Booty * Barry was worried Shelby might become his mom. *Barry's dad and Shelby danced and were voted grooviest couple in the school yearbook, to which Barry sighed with stress. *Both Barry and Shelby weren't too keen on the idea of Shelby becoming his mother. *Shelby was what caused Barry to get his name. *When Shelby and Cyd time-traveled back to the present, Barry sprinted only towards Shelby and gave her a hug while Naldo and Cyd hugged. *Barry grabbed Shelby's shoulders and told her he was glad that she didn't turn out to be his mother. *Shelby and Barry were hugging, while Cyd and Naldo were hugging. *Judging by the fact that Barry ran past Cyd to tightly embrace Shelby when she and Cyd returned to the present, it seems that he had missed and worried about Shelby most. *The same could be said for Shelby, who had only wrapped her arms around Barry during the group hug, rather than with Cyd and Naldo. *Barry dropped his phone while running to give Shelby a hug. *She has a big smile when Disco Dennis appears to flirt with her. Jump to the Future Lab *Barry knew where Shelby father worked at and he loves where her father works at. *Barry and Shelby were staring at each other for a little too long in the second lab scene. *When Barry tells them they have all their attention Shelby runs. *Shelby plays the good cop during routine questions. *When Barry question who it is so important Shelby says it is not that they are teenagers detectives *Barry is the first to notice Cyd and Shelby on the monitor *Shelby can not believe the logo '''G in Barry's lab. *Barry walks over to Shelby telling her that her dad works at Globo-Digi-Dyne. *In the experiment of water, Shelby was concerned about Barry when he spits out the water. *Barry looks sad when Shelby's father is fired from his job. Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape * Shelby is excited when Barry announces he's invented teleportation. * Shelby asks Barry (and Naldo) to watch her house and hand out candy while she and Cyd are in New York. * Barry writes a note to Shelby parents to inform them about the stuff he was forced to give away when they ran out of candy. * Shelby was confident that Barry could reverse the side effects of the teleporter. * Shelby tries to destroy Barry's laser. When Shelby Met Cyd *Barry spends the entire episode trying to cure Shelby (and Cyd) when they start aging backwards. *Barry only remarks on Shelby changing, when the girls first start de-aging, not Cyd. *Barry takes five-year-old Shelby's hand and leads her out of the principal's office. *Barry (along with Naldo) hugs Shelby when she's returned to normal. *When collecting a DNA sample to look for a cure, Barry plucks Shelby's hair first. *When Barry takes five-year-old Shelby, she seems happy. *Shelby tells Barry that she's scared when it becomes clear they are de-aging. *Barry tries to calm her and then starts thinking on cure with Naldo. *When Barry asked what happened to the girls Shelby is the first to respond. *Barry risks being punished by entering the laboratory without permission to try and find a way to heal Shelby and Cyd. *Barry fears losing Shelby (and Cyd) forever if he fails to reverse the effects of the de-aging. *Barry resorts to kneeling and begging to get some milk to heal Shelby (and Cyd). *Barry looks at Shelby and worries when he sees how small she's gotten. *Barry dreams that Shelby (and Cyd) is thanking him for saving them. *In his dream, Shelby praises Barry and touches his shoulder. Cyd and Shelby Strike Back * Shelby hugs Barry when she returns to the present. * Shelby was scared of not being remembered by Barry. * Shelby hugs Barry for the second time. * Shelby revealed to the invention, the travel time and Barry was its inventor. * Barry is shocked at Janet to discover that she has kidnapped the girls. The Girls of Christmas Past *Cyd goes shopping while Barry Shelby and Naldo decorate the Christmas tree *Barry is one that helps to decorate the tree Shelby *Shelby invites Barry with Balance decorate the Christmas tree *Barry tries to joke with Shelby she just smiles at Barry *While Cyd tells the story Shelby smiles at Barry for a second time while showing one of its ornaments A Time to Double Date *Barry cares about Shelby's brothers. *Barry tries to repair his mistake and bring Shelby's brothers back to normal. *Barry says he does not know how it will look at Marcus' now. *Barry feels bad for having exchanged the bodies of Chet and Bret. *Barry feels bad about turning Shelby into a time traveler. *It is revealed that Barry used the Bath of Marcus without permission and this does not bother him at all to Shelby *Barry wants to tell the truth about the twins to Shelby's mom (Astrid). *Throughout the episode, Barry doesn't have the courage to tell Shelby what happened to Bret and Chet. Jump to the '50's *Barry helps Shelby with drawer Grandma. *Barry explained the theory of the great mother paradox. *Barry offers Shelby a more scientific explanation. *Barry warns Shelby warns that if she doesn't travel to the 50's she could become a different person. *Shelby tells Barry how excited she is about to undertake the new venture. *Shelby tells Rita that time travel is the best thing happened to him (Creator of time travel Barry). *Shelby refers to episodes When Shelby Met Cyd and Shake Your Booty where Barry has an important role. Diesel Gets Lost in Time *Diesel disappears when Shelby goes quickly to get the help of Barry *Barry gives Shelby the device to track down Diesel *Barry explains to Shelby as they should perform the mission *During the episode, Barry refuses to Marci the secret to not put girls at risk *Shelby is concerned at seeing Barry Sad *Shelby gives Barry permission to tell the truth to Marci *Shelby can not believe that Barry is the Mystery Man Costume Fight the Future - Part 1 * Shelby tries to give a hug to Barry after he realized he tells him that Marcy and broke * Shelby seems a bit offended when Barry rejects the embrace * Barry apologizes to Shelby after rejecting the embrace * Barry wins time to help the girls escape * Shelby says sorry to Barry before disappearing future lab * After Drake leaves the house she mentions the names Shelby Barry Drake several times and being nervous while talking to Cyd * Barry Shelby reveals that he is the guy costume * Barry Shelby reveals that Marci will break with future * Shelby wants Barry is prepared emotionally for the break * When Barry still in shock as she tries to talk Barry account numbers * When Shelby sees that Barry does not pay attention runs * When Cyd wants to talk and beating Barry Shelby stops and says he should talk to the future Barry * After that, he breaks Shelby Drake tells Cyd that they can not tell anything they lived in the future Barry and Naldo be very dangerous for them * Shelby talk to Cyd to avoid the terrible future and keep kids are frozen * Barry reveals to the girls they asked that bind and take away their powers * In advance of the next episode, he is trying to rescue Barry Shelby and Cyd Fight the Future - Part 2 * Shelby and Cyd argue that do to keep Barry and Naldo are frozen while eating ice cream * Shelby tells her dad that Barry is a great cook meat wellington * Shelby tells Cyd that drop their powers is the only thing they can do to protect Barry and Naldo to be frozen in the future * Shelby tells Cyd that they are superheroes us feel guilty and it seems that the adventures lived so far have caused the terrible future * It is revealed that Barry steals Shelby wifi all the time but do not bother * Barry enters the room of Shelby after he talks to the girls Jannet * Shelby asks Barry if possible they draw their powers * Barry is surprised by the order of Shelby and asks that you want the remove the powers of Cyd and Shelby * Shelby tells Barry that he can not say anything but that is for your safety * Barry accompanies the girls without hesitation showing the confidence he has in Shelby and Cyd * Barry tells Shelby and Cyd that when he returns to the suit the not be able to hear them giving them a last chance to step back in its decision * Shelby tells Barry to be careful * Shelby tells Cyd that the most important thing is to keep your friends (Barry and Naldo) * Shelby and Cyd startled to see that Barry is empty Rv * Shelby and Cyd remain horrified to learn that Barry and Naldo were kidnapped Fight the Future - Part 3 *Shelby asks you please let go Jannet Barry and Naldo *Shelby does not want Barry and Naldo are frozen *When Barry asked the girls that made Shelby there with heroic voice answers we come to your rescue *Shelby reveals to Barry who knows the secret to time travel *Shelby wants reales Jannet let Barry and Naldo before revealing the secret *When Jannet orders freezing Shelby and Cyd got in the front of the boys to protect them *After the fight, Shelby thinks Barry ask again to remove his powers likely to consider that can put in danger again your friends Season 2 Princess Problems *When Shelby falls down the stairs, Barry looked concerned. *Shelby gets offended by a comment from Barry and turns everything into a war of genders. *Barry didn't want Shelby to steal "his moment *Shelby cares about the explosion and can not believe what happened. *Shelby wants to comfort Barry. *When the portal opens to swallow Shelby, Daisy asks Barry for help. *Barry helps the group rescue Daisy after listening to Shelby. *Shelby tells Daisy that the strength of man Barry was what they needed to save Daisy. *Shelby says she never thought those words would come out of her mouth. *Shelby is sitting next to Barry cross-legged (cross-legged is flirting body language). *Shelby tells Barry that she would happily jump backwards to avoid the destruction of the RV. *Barry tells Shelby that they have to live with the consequences of their actions. *Shelby smiles when Barry teaches the new lab. *Barry tells Shelby Daisy now is the responsibility of Shelby and Cyd. * The Friendship Code * Shelby claims that she's Barry's favorite * Barry eavesdrops on Dax Fraggins and tries to help her avoid being used by him Worst Night Whenever *When Shelby dances in the garage lab, Barry is seen laughing. *Shelby and Barry from 2012 were trapped in the janitor's closet. *Shelby told younger Barry not to cry and tried to defend him when Bianca recorded him crying. *They danced together at the end. *Barry asks Shelby and Cyd to save him from being humiliated by the squadron B. *Shelby seeks to Barry in the janitor's closet. *When the door closes Barry, Shelby tells him not to worry because. they are together. *When all dance, Shelby is higher stooping to dance with Barry. *Barry learned to decipher suspicion emotions and what happened to see the faces of Shelby and Cyd when two of them are back to the present. *Shelby smiles when Barry thinks it's a great idea that the girls return to their sixth-grade dance. Epic Girl's Day *Barry talks about the incident with Shelby's apple *Barry is hoping that Shelby Cyd and Naldo again for your lab *Shelby relies on texting to Barry for the kick prison mall Similarities & Differences Similarities *Both don't like the Spark Dynamo movie. *They both have best friends that have different personalities from themselves. *They're both neighbors. *They're both smart and good at school. *They both often don't know what's best for Cyd and Naldo. *They both don't want Shelby to marry Barry's dad and become blood-related. Differences *Barry is a boy; Shelby is a girl. *Shelby can time travel; Barry can't. *Barry has light brown hair; Shelby has blonde hair. *Shelby has blue eyes; Barry has green eyes. *Barry is the smarter of the two. *Barry has shown more love for science than Shelby. *Shelby is much more social and can detect human emotions faster than Barry. *Shelby is fun, loving, and optimistic, whereas Barry is pragmatic and blunt. Trademarks *'Color- '''The Sharry color is currently orange. In the episode, A Time To Cheat they were both wearing orange in history class. Barry wore an orange hoodie. Shelby wore an orange shirt over a green one, however, when Shelby actually lives through that day, her shirt was really purple. *'Places- The Sharry place is '''History Class. Barry sits in front of Shelby. *'Episodes - '''Their episode currently is Shake Your Booty. Barry's dad and Shelby danced while he hit on her, much to Barry's annoyance and Shelby's discomfort. They were also the only ones hugging each other during the group hug at the end of the episode, which gave the impression that Barry was more worried about Shelby than he was about Cyd and missed her most- especially considering that he rushed towards her with open arms. *'Likes - ' School. They are both very smart and are good at school. *'Dislikes-''' One of the things Sherry (Shelby and Barry) dislikes are the Spark Dynamo movies. At the end of the episode A Time to Rob and Slam , Shelby told Cyd that the movie was terrible which Cyd didn't agree with. Barry had strongly showed hatred for the movie throughout the whole episode. *'Number- ' 78. The year Shelby goes back and Barry's father flirts with her. *'Object-' Barry's Time Travel Laser. *'Food- ' Chicken. Barry eats the chicken leftovers from Shelby in A Time to Say Thank You. *'Shippers - ' In the fandom the shippers are referred to as "Sherry Shippers". Shippers Please put your name in if you ship Barry and Shelby! #Andi Cruz #DisneyShipper101 #DarkSuicune2000 #TheCrazyDr.WhoGirl #Disney|Enchanted! #Spiderman925 #Emily Prescott #Coolgirl2418 #josi1390 #Amy50632 #Lovingracex #NikkiSarah #123Raura #HeyItsMegannnn #Emily Prescott #Coolgirl2418 #Dr.Music922 #Rucas1988D #333critic #Chloeomalley #Sherry lover #Acting.lover01 #Flower5283 #EllieSmithStone #0FanningTatum0 #Thetruthisouttheremulderbutsoarelies #AAAlice26 #CityLights37897 Fan Fiction by 'Completed' *A Time to Love by DisneyShippper101 'In Progress' *Sharry Headcanons , by *Sharry_Shipper *I'm Doing It, by Andi Cruz *Favors, by Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Shelby Category:Barry Category:Shelby's Ownership Category:Barry's Ownership Category:Lauren Taylor Category:Gus Kamp Category:Pairings with Barry Eisenberg Category:Pairings with Shelby Marcus Category:Season 1